Desesperatio
by Neyade
Summary: Todos conocen el plan a la perfección: entrar, preguntar, salir. Algo de lo más simple hasta que todo se tuerce. Aparecen los aurores y la cordura desaparece, se pierde toda esperanza. Esa noche, mueren los últimos brotes de un Imperio en decadencia.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes. El párrafo incicial es de la canción "Finisterra", del grupo Mägo de Oz.**

**DESESPERATIO**

* * *

_Si has aprendido la lección,_

_si has observado como son,_

_necesitan a un líder al que obedecer._

* * *

Están perdidos.

Perdidos como críos sin hogar, los aprendices sin su maestro. Se miran los unos a los otros y _¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

Algunos ya piensan en huir, raudos y veloces. A quemar túnicas y esconder máscaras, a ocultar las pruebas de un pasado ahora condenado. Otros saben que hay pruebas en su contra, que los _imperius_ desaparecen y el poder de persuasión de Lord Voldemort se ha esfumado con él. Están condenados.

Y otros (los pocos, los fieles) no se resignan, tienen _fe_. Se preparan para empuñar las armas en un último ataque desesperado.

_No puede haber muerto._

o0o

Nadie pregunta si están seguros de lo que van a hacer, _simplemente es que no hay otra opción_. Nadie tiembla, nadie suda, nadie duda. Todos conocen el plan a la perfección: entrar, preguntar, salir. Algo de lo más simple.

_Entrar._

La puerta explota y las astillas que provoca el _bombarda_ de Bellatrix se esparcen por toda la habitación. Desquiciados, entran varita en ristre, la túnica pegada a sus espaldas como una segunda sombra.

Las órdenes son secas, tajantes. Se reparten por la casa. El niño llora (agita las manos, mueve los pies) y los padres se giran hacia él. Bellatrix grita, Barty se mueve, y empieza la función.

_Preguntar._

-¡Alice, vete! -héroes. Todos son héroes en el otro lado.

-¡Frank! -a la mujer se le desgarra la voz y los mortífagos observan la escena clínicamente. No tienen posibilidad alguna de escapar. Nadie mueve un dedo.

-_¡Impedimenta!_ -y es ahora cuando se ponen en marcha, a la vez. El rayo rojo pasa entre sus túnicas y cuando vuelven a su posicion inicial, todas las varitas apuntan a la pareja.

Al final puede que los héroes incluso sean capaces de pelear. La pareja lucha espalda contra espalda, esquivan rayos, repelen hechizos, responden. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Maldición por maldición.

Pero son pocos, tan solo dos, y lentamente la balanza se inclina del lado de la oscuridad. Mientras fuera de esta casa algunos celebran la caída de un imperio, los supervivientes de este empiezan el que puede ser su último trabajo. El legado de los mortífagos al mundo.

-¡¿Dónde está?! -furibunda-. ¡Dime dónde está!

Por un momento la mujer parece descocertada y algo desaparece en los corazones de los atacantes. _No saben nada_. La esperanza huye. Pero luego sonríe con algo de callada malicia (la malicia con la que ellos sonreirían de saber algo de vital importáncia) y contesta desde el suelo, la mejilla le sangra y la pierna no responde.

-Oh, buscais a Lord Voldemort, pues -responde en tono casual, como quién habla en un salón de té. Lástima que los temblores se cuelen en su voz y no deje de otear hacia dónde su hijo sigue llorando. Una adecuada música ambiental para tan agradable escena, por otra parte.

-¡¿Cómo te atrev...

-¿Dónde está? -se adelanta Rodolphus, siempre calmo.

Ella va a responder, a provocar, los ojos le brillan con algo que a su marido no. Quizás es la furia de una madre, la verdad es que ahora mismo no les importa, mientras hable.

-Ha muerto.

Simple y sencillo, cuando lo dice ese hombre de facciones redondeadas y voz serena, cala hondo en todos los allí presentes. La mujer se permite una sonrisa suave, algo rota. Se acercan los dos, buscando cobijo el uno en el otro justo antes de que impacte en ellos el primero de los _crucio_ que se lanzaran esa noche en la casa de los Longbottom.

Los gritos de Bellatrix inundan la pieza y Rabastan ríe. Barty observa, Rodolphus levanta la varita. El dolor se palpa en el aire.

Los mortífagos atacan, maldicen, torturan. Por un momento incluso parecen de nuevo los regentes, y no los perdedores de una guerra cruenta.

_Salir._

Cuando llegaron a la casa no pensaron que salrían así. Algunos aturdidos, los otros en manos de los aurores. Las varitas les apuntan y la mente de Barty ya maquina una forma de escapar con vida cuando llega su padre.

Todo gira alrededor de los hombres que hay allí. Ellos aún sienten la fuerza de las maldiciones corriéndoles por las venas, los gritos de dolor resuenan en sus oídos, les brillan los ojos, la adrenalina corre por sus venas. Los aurores, embargados por la rabia provocada por tal ataque, tienen una mirada oscura y aprietan las varitas con fuerza. Alastor Moody está entre ellos y por eso nadie se atreve a levantar la varita, a dejar escapar las mismas maldiciones que hasta hace poco habían sufrido los Longbottom. Pero todos saben perfectamente que no es por falta de ganas.

Cuando los mortífagos salen de la casa pisan las astillas que ellos mismos han provocado al destruir la puerta. La adrenalina empieza a huir de sus venas y, con el primer soplo de aire al salir al exterior, se desvanecen sus últimas esperanzas.

_Lord Voldemort ha desaparecido, Azkaban les espera._

Alice Longbottom no responde a los estímulos y Frank lo único que hace es cogerle la mano, con aire ausente. Las terribles consecuencias del que será, durante mucho tiempo, el último ataque por parte de la cúpula de los mortífagos.

o0o

Un Reino ha caído y otro nuevo empieza a florecer, entre sonrisas, chillidos de emoción y lágrimas de alivio y los mortífagos huyen en desbandada, como enormes pájaros de alas negras y pico claro dejando tras suyo una estela de miedo, destrucción y locura.

Un nuevo Reino florece, pero nadie sabe qué hacer con los vástagos del antiguo, (mentes enfermas, la locura es contagiosa) que ahora luchan por sobrevivir en un mundo que ya no es el suyo.


End file.
